El Matrimonio
by angela black blood
Summary: Traducción de la historia de Janara "The marriage". Al principio del séptimo año de Harry, a Dumbledore se le ocurre la idea perfecta para terminar la guerra. El único problema es que Harry se niega a jugar bajo las reglas del Director. ¿Sera Harry capaz de evitar la trampa planeada por el viejo mago.


El Matrimonio

Por Janara

Harry marcho a la oficina del Director preguntándose qué diablos querría el vejete ahora. Desde la noche en que Sirius murió la opinión de Harry sobre el viejo se había deteriorado. Dumbledore actuaba como si todo estuviera bien y continúo tratando a Harry como a un niño pese a las promesas que había hecho esa horrible noche.

Deteniéndose frente a la Gárgola que guardaba la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore, Harry tomo un momento para componerse y alejar todos su pensamientos negativos al fondo de su mente donde los escondió tras varios escudos protectores. Aun no estaba listo para mostrarle al Director lo que realmente pensaba de él y no le sorprendería que el viejo bastardo tratara de usar Legeremancia en él para asegurarse de que su arma aun le era leal.

Respirando profundamente Harry dijo la contraseña, 'bastones de dulce' y subió a la escalera. Mientras la escalera comenzaba a subir reviso nuevamente sus escudos mentales y luego toco la puerta al llegar arriba.

"Ah, Harry mi muchacho. Pasa y toma asiento. ¿Un caramelo de limón?" le pregunto Dumbledore con una sonrisa jovial haciéndole un gesto a Harry para que se acercara.

Harry obedeció con una leve sonrisa y se sentó en una cómoda silla. "No gracias Director." Dijo declinando la oferta del dulce con un movimiento de cabeza.

Dumbledore simplemente se encogió de hombros y echo uno de los dulces a su boca. "Así que, Harry, ¿estás emocionado de comenzar tu ultimo año aquí en Hogwarts?" le pregunto, sus ojos brillando como si ya supiera la respuesta a su pregunta.

Fue turno de Harry de encogerse de hombros. "Un poco, creo." Decidiendo que necesitaba elaborar su respuesta continuo: "Es emocionante pero a la vez un poco triste. Hogwarts ha sido el único lugar al que he considerado como mi hogar." Sin mencionar que nunca espere vivir lo suficiente como para llegar a ver mi graduación, Harry pensó decaído.

Dumbledore asintió luciendo complacido. "Si, se que tu vida con los Dursley no siempre fue muy agradable. Pero creo que encontré una solución a varios de nuestros problemas." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry apretó sus dientes. ¡Lo sabia! ¡El viejo loco está interfiriendo en mi vida! ¡Otra vez! ¿Acaso nunca aprenderá? Bueno esta vez no lo aceptare. ¡Lo que desee que haga no lo haré!

Sin darse cuenta de los pensamientos rebeldes en la mente de su pupilo Dumbledore alegre continúo explicando sus planes.

"Ha llegado a mi atención que Voldemort tiene planes para Halloween o Navidad." Comenzó Dumbledore.

"Con el debido respeto señor, Voldemort siempre está planeando algo. Y siempre falla." Interrumpió Harry lo más educado posible.

"Si, pero esta vez sus planes son un poco diferentes." Explico Dumbledore gentilmente adelantándose un poco en su silla y haciendo una excelente personificación de tu abuelo favorito. No que Harry hubiera tenido uno así que el esfuerzo estaba desperdiciado en él. "Veras. Voldemort ya no desea matarte. Desea casarse contigo."

"¿Qué?"

"De esa manera elimina su amenaza más grande y obtiene acceso a tus poderes. Una vez que los dos se unan nada lo detendrá del dominio global." Termino Dumbledore apoyándose en su silla, y comiendo otro dulce mientras observaba a Harry por sobre sus anteojos de media luna.

Harry estaba anonadado. Se había acostumbrado a los planes que Voldemort había inventado para matarlo que las amenazas ya no lo afectaban. ¿Pero esto? ¿Acaso el hombre estaba loco? bueno, ¿hola? ¡Claro que el hombre estaba loco! Harry pensó sarcásticamente para sí mismo mientras su cerebro estaba en alboroto. En realidad era un plan bastante inteligente. Como decía el viejo, me saca del camino y puede usar mis poderes. Me pregunto a quién se le habrá ocurrido. De seguro no al viejo Voldie. ¿A Malfoy quizás? Draco puede ser la reina del drama pero Lucius puede ser sutil y malvado a la vez. Afortunadamente esas veces eran escasas.

"¿Que haremos?" pregunto Harry sabiendo muy bien que no habría un 'haremos'.

"Yo y algunos otros miembros de la Orden le hemos dado a este asunto bastante consideración y la única solución que vemos es que tú te cases antes que Voldemort logre terminar sus preparativos." Dumbledore dijo con cuidado.

"¿Qué? ¿Está loco?" Harry grito levantándose de golpe de la silla y acercándose al escritorio que lo separaba del director. Poniendo sus puños encima del escritorio se apoyo hacia adelante, mirando molesto a esos malditos ojos brillantes. "¿Y con quién exactamente va a casarme? ¿Con usted?" bufo. "¿Como esto es diferente de lo que Voldemort quiere hacerme? ¡Dígame eso!"

"¡Harry! ¡Cálmate!"Dijo Dumbledore mirando complacido cuando Harry se aleja del escritorio. "Sé que este es un shock para ti pero déjame explicar."

Harry comenzó a pasearse por la oficina y le hizo un gesto de 'continúe' con su mano indicando que estaba escuchando.

"Comprendo que esto es una sorpresa pero como dije hay una simple solución al problema. Una solución con varios beneficios para ti que no creo que hayas notado." Dijo Dumbledore tratando de calmarlo, observando con cuidado a su furioso estudiante que se paseaba. El único que podía echar a perder todos sus planes era Harry pero estaba seguro de poder hacer que Harry hiciera su voluntad y una vez que el chico estuviera casado ya no tendría que volverse a preocupar de la lealtad del chico.

"Cuando te cases con alguien, especialmente si el mago o la bruja es mágicamente poderoso, varias cosas pasaran. Uno, tendrás un apoyo eterno de amor. El amor es un poder maravilloso Harry, uno que te ayudara a sanar y que te dará estabilidad emocional que te ha hecho falta toda tu vida."

Harry le dio a Dumbledore una mirada oscura pero logro evitar preguntar de quien había sido la culpa de eso.

"Además podrás compartir la magia y fuerza de tu esposo o esposa y ojala eso sea suficiente para que tu termines esta guerra. Así que ves mi muchacho, esta es una situación ganadora."

"Lo veo. ¿Y con quién planea casarme? ¿Tengo derecho a decidir?" Harry dijo con dientes apretados.

"¡Por supuesto que puedes decidir con quién te casaras!" Albus lo reto gentilmente. "Aunque debo advertirte que tengas cuidado de a quién eliges. Después de todo, tu pasaras el resto de tu vida con esta persona."

"¿Y si no hay nadie por quién sienta algo?" pregunto Harry aunque tenía la sensación de que ya sabía la respuesta.

"No te preocupes Harry. El hechizo vinculante que planeo utilizar se asegurara de que tu y la persona que escojas se enamoren mutuamente aunque en estos momentos no sientas nada." El brillo de los ojos de Dumbledore volvió con fuerza. Había ganado. Justo como sabía que lo haría. Pronto esto terminaría y finalmente podría tener paz y tranquilidad.

"¿Cuando tengo que darle mi decisión?" pregunto Harry necesitando salir antes de perder el control de su rabia o de su magia.

"Necesito tu respuesta en dos días Harry. La ceremonia tomara lugar el sábado al medio día."

"Ya veo. Entonces mejor voy a pensar. Espero que les explique a mis profesores porque no iré a clases. Buen día Director." Logro decir Harry y salió con rapidez de la oficina antes de hacer algo que después lamentaría. ¡Como retorcer el pescuezo del viejo!

Dumbledore lo observo marcharse con el ceño levemente fruncido. No había tenido la intención de que el chico perdiera clases. Pero pensándolo mejor decidió que quizás era mejor de esta manera. Decidir con quién casarse era una decisión importante después de todo y mientras menos distracciones mejor. Si, de esta manera era mucho mejor y las pocas clases que perdería podría recuperarlas pronto. Tomando pergamino y su pluma favorita Dumbledore se sentó y escribió una rápida nota para su personal excusando al Niño-Que-Vivió de clases.

Harry marcho por el pasillo sin importarle donde iba simplemente que seguía moviéndose. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a dictar la vida de Harry de esta manera? ¡Y ni siquiera tenía una buena escusa! Pero eso era lo que el viejo tonto hacia, ¿no es así? ¡Manipular las vidas de los demás! ¡Como si fuera un Dios o algo así! ¡Y la gente lo dejaba! ¡Simplemente aceptaban todo diciendo Si Amo o No Amo y le seguían la corriente! ¡Pero no este chico! ¡Oh, no! ¡NO esta vez! ¡Harry había recibido muchos golpes y no recibiría mas, no permitiría que nunca más nadie le dictara como vivir su vida!

¿Pero que iba a hacer? ¿Huir? Harry se detuvo y pensó en esa opción. Sería bastante satisfactorio simplemente hacerlo. Dejarlos pensar que tenían su arma firme en la mano y luego desaparecer bajo el amparo de la noche.

Harry sonrió al imaginar las caras de las personas antes de que con un suspiro de pesar dejó de lado la fantasía. Porque eso es lo que era. Una fantasía. Dumbledore jamás le permitiría huir y enviaría a todo el mundo a buscarlo. Podría librase de Dumbledore pero viviría el resto de su vida mirando tras su hombro. Eso no era lo que quería.

Su rostro se ensombreció en una mueca y Harry continuo caminando. Necesitaba encontrar un plan mejor. Uno en que lo dejara solo una vez que todo estuviera listo. ¿Pero qué?

Harry no tenía idea cuanto tiempo estuvo recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando se encontró frente a la Sala de Requerimientos. Parpadeando sorprendido miro el pasillo. Sintiendo como si estuviera despertando repentinamente de un mal sueño sonrió. ¡Claro! ¡Era hora de hacer algo a la Hermione! ¡Antes de hacer un plan de escape, necesitaba saber de que estaba escapando!

Se paseo tres veces en el corredor pensando en un lugar donde poder estudiar, con todos los libros escritos sobre vínculos y matrimonios y algo para comer. De repente estaba muerto de hambre y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué hora era.

Abrió la puerta y entro sus ojos se iluminaron ante el banquete frente a él. Luego gruño ante el montón de libros que había. ¡Había esperado una docena de libros más o menos pero al parecer habían más de cien! Ah cielos, solo era su futuro en juego aquí. Pensó de alguna manera. Que mal que no pudiera pedirle ayuda a Hermione.

Cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras él y poniendo varios hechizos de privacidad Harry caminó hacia el montón de libros y comenzó a mirarlos. Tomo uno que lucía prometedor y se sentó a leer.

"Harry, mi muchacho. Pasa, pasa. Me atrevo a decir que estuve esperándote antes. ¿Entonces has tomado una decisión?" Dumbledore pregunto ansioso, acomodándose su sombrero de dormir. Era pasada la medianoche y el Director había estado a punto de acostarse molesto porque Harry no había ido a verlo aun. Pero todo estaba olvidado ahora que el chico estaba aquí.

"Pase los ultimo días pensando." comenzó Harry.

"Si, si, usando la Sala de los Menesteres. Debo decir que fue bastante astuto de tu parte. El Castillo le rehusó la entrada a todos, simplemente asegurándome que estabas bien."

Harry escondió una sonrisa. Eso debió volver loco al viejo, por una vez ser incapaz de interferir, pensó divertido.

"La cosa es que no puedo pensar con quien pasar el resto de mi vida así que creo que tendremos que encontrar otra manera de arruinar los planes de Voldemort." Harry dijo luciendo abatido.

"No te preocupes por eso Harry. Como te lo dije, el amor vendrá después de la ceremonia. Creo que no debí arrojarte todo este peso encima pero creí que si ya estabas enamorado la ceremonia sería mucho más fácil para ti. Pero no te preocupes. Conozco al candidato perfecto para ti." los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron de placer al pensar en unir a sus persona más leales y poderosas. "Sólo asegúrate de ir al Gran Comedor el sábado. No olvides usar una túnica formal, y yo me encargare de todo."

"Si señor." murmuro Harry y dejo la oficina con rapidez, sin molestarse en preguntar quién sería su pareja. Tenía la sensación de que ya sabía quién era.

Albus no noto cuando Harry se fue. Estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo planes. ¿Debería decirle a Severus ahora? pensó en eso cuidadosamente. No, meneo la cabeza. Severus podía ser más testarudo que Potter en ocasiones. Era mejor tenerlo ahí como uno de los testigos y lanzar la trampa cuando todos estuvieran presentes. Entonces era menos probable que Severus se resistiera, especialmente si lucía que Harry estaba dispuesto a la unión. Si, esa sería la mejor forma de actuar.

Frotando sus manos con alegría mando a uno de los elfos a despertar a Minerva. Tenían mucho que planificar antes del sábado. ¡Oh esta sería una ocasión espléndida! ¡De seguro que sí!

Harry pasó los tres días siguientes en una especie de niebla. Comió, asistió a clases y durmió pero estaba complemente entumecido. No podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo. Siempre había sabido que su vida no era suya, que el mundo mágico lo considera su propiedad pero ni en sus sueños más extraños habría creído que le harían esto.

Noticias del matrimonio habían sido coladas al profeta y para la mañana del viernes grandes encabezados le anunciaban a todo el mundo que El-Niño-Que-Vivió se casaría al día siguiente.

Harry meneo la cabeza antes su estupidez. Si iban a casarlo con algún pobre estúpido para evitar que Voldemort pusiera sus manos en él, ¿para qué decirle al mundo, dándole al Señor Oscuro la oportunidad de arruinar sus planes, justo como estaban tratando de arruinar los suyos? ¿Acaso todos en el mundo mágico eran imbéciles?

Harry se encogió de hombros y continuo con su vida lo mejor que pudo. Sus compañeros estaban tratando de averiguar con quien se casaría – los rumores y conjeturas eran suficientemente salvajes para sacarle un par de sonrisas – y molestándolo para conseguir entradas para el gran evento. Ante todo Harry sonreía y se rehusaba a responder. Cuando las cosa eran demasiado encontraba un salón vacio y se encerraba con sólo Dobby por compañía.

Y el gran día llego. Harry despertó una brillante maña de septiembre. El sol brillaba y no había ni una nube en el cielo. Incapaz de resistir la tentación se vistió con rapidez y fue a volar. Alto en el aire con nada más que su escoba y el aire fresco Harry finalmente se relajo. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora lo tenso que estaba. Pero todos los planes estaban en movimiento y para mejor o peor, cuando este día acabara estaría libre o atrapado para siempre. Volando relajado alrededor del Campo de Quidditch haciendo las acrobacias que se le antojaban Harry mentalmente reviso sus planes por última vez. Tenía que funcionar. Simplemente tenía que funcionar.

Se quedo en su escoba hasta las 10 de la mañana. Aterrizando cerca de la entrada del castillo se bajo de la escoba y se dirigió a las cocinas para desayunar. Estaba demasiado nervioso para comer pero necesitaba el combustible así que comió lo mas que pudo antes de dirigirse a su dormitorio para preparase para el día más importante de su vida. ¡Deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser otra persona!

Albus Dumbledore estaba de pie en la plataforma elevada donde normalmente la mesa de profesores estaba, mirando el Gran Comedor, sonriendo. Las cosas habían salido mucho mejor de lo que había esperado y finalmente había llegado el día en el que vería el final de la guerra. Harry se volvería más poderoso de lo que nadie había soñado y Voldemort ya no existiría.

¡Y nadie sería tan tonto de oponerse nuevamente a Albus! finalmente tendría lo que había soñado desde que había derrotado a Grindewald. Sí, de verdad este era un día glorioso. Todo lo que necesitaba ahora era que Harry apareciera.

Dumbledore miro una vez más el Gran Comedor. El imbécil de Cornelius Fudge estaba allí con su esposa y algunas personas escogidas del Ministerio. Los amigos de Potter también estaban presentes, incluidos los Weasley, sus hijos y Lupin. Todos los miembros de la Orden estaban allí, naturalmente, y algunos otros que Albus había invitado para reírse de ellos, como los Malfoy. ¡Sí, este sería un día marcado en la historia, que nuca seria olvidado!

De repente las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y Harry apareció. Se detuvo justo en la entrada y miro alrededor antes de seguir avanzando. Dumbledore le sonrió orgulloso a su protegido pero la sonrisa desapareció y frunció el ceño al notar lo que estaba usando el chico. Era una túnica formal, como había solicitado, pero era completamente negra. Todas las ropas del chico eran de fina seda, pero eran negras.

Frunció el ceño aun mas cuando Harry se detuvo enfrente de él y se dio la vuelta, mirando a la gente reunida. Dibujado en la parte posterior de la túnica había un fénix, verde esmeralda. Rodeando al ave habían varias serpientes, todas plateadas. Albus no sabía que estaba tratando de decir el chico con ese diseño, ¡pero no era apropiado en una situación como esta! Dumbledore se forzó a dejar de fruncir el ceño y estaba sonriendo una vez más para cuando Harry lo miro.

"Queridos hermanos..." comenzó a decirle a los invitados.

"Debo decir que nunca pensé que tantas personas asistirían a mi boda." Harry dijo con calma, indicando con una mano a las personas reunidas. "Pero no debería sorprenderme, ¿no es así? después de todo, soy el Niño-Que-Vivió, ¿Quién no querría asistir a mi matrimonio?" dijo sin preguntarle a nadie en especial.

"¿Están conscientes de la razón de esta... reunión?" continuo ignorando los continuos susurros de Dumbledore para que se callara. "Verán, al viejo y querido Voldemort se le ocurrió el excelente plan de que nos casáramos. De esa manera así yo no sería una amenaza para él, y podría enfocar su atención a otras cosas que no fueran tratar de matarme. Albus Dumbledore en su infinita sabiduría decidió que la única manera de salvarme del Señor Oscuro era casarme con otra persona. A él no le importa que en estos momentos no hubiera nadie con quien quisiera casarme. ¿Acaso eso no hace a nuestro querido Directo tan malo como Voldemort? ¿Qué opina Señor Malfoy?" Harry le pregunto al rubio que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no reír. Las expresiones de los rostros de aquello reunidos eran únicas. Necesitaba guardar este momento en un pensadero para asegurase que jamás lo olvidaría.

"Como ya le dije a Harry." dijo Dumbledore sin darle a Lucius Malfoy la oportunidad de abrir su boca y dándole una mirada molesta a Potter. Debí suponer que el chico trataría de escaparse de esto. Ah, bueno. Podía tratar pero no lo lograría. "Esta es la mejor opción para él. Al casarse recibirá el amor y apoyo que necesita para seguir creciendo y lo ayudara a lidiar con los momentos más desagradables de su pasado." Listo, con eso ganaría a los de corazón tierno. Molly ya estaba sollozando en su pañuelo, Albus noto con satisfacción.

"También le dará la ventaja extra de poder usar la magia de su pareja que le permitirá deshacerse de Voldemort de una vez por todas. Y como todos sabemos. El amor viene después de la ceremonia." sonrió con su sonrisa de abuelo más conmovedora. Y con eso convenceré a los que solo les importa el poder. Fudge está atrapado, probablemente escribiendo en su mente un discurso que haga sonar que todo esto fue su idea. El hombre es un imbécil, pero un imbécil útil.

"Así que ninguno de ustedes se opondrá a este matrimonio, ¿aunque no amo a la persona con la que me casare?" pregunto Harry y miro a la gente una vez más. El discurso de Dumbledore había hecho su magia. Ni siquiera lo miraban a los ojos. Se encogió de hombros. "Ya veo. Está bien."

Dándose la vuelta para mirar directamente a Dumbledore, Harry sonrió y chasqueo los dedos. Una oleada mágica recorrió la habitación y de repente todos los reunidos notaron que no podían moverse. Lo único que podían controlar eran sus ojos.

"Vera Director. Pensé muy bien su plan y descubrí una falla enorme. Me rehusó a seguir siendo su marioneta. Así que esta boda que está planeando, no sucederá. Pero ya que todos los aquí presentes están esperando una, he decidido no decepcionar a estas buenas personas."

La sonrisa de Harry se volvió un poco desagradable y volvió a chasquear los dedos. Si hubieran podido habrían gritado. Parado al lado de Harry estaba Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro lucia asombrado y para nada complacido.

Sonriendo como un loco Harry saco su varita y levito al Señor Oscuro hasta que quedo parado al lado de Dumbledore. Calmándose Harry cierra sus ojos por un momento y respira profundamente. No puede creer que en realidad va a hacer esto.

Abriendo sus ojos una vez más reúne su magia y comienza a encantar las palabras que unirán a su dos enemigos de por vida.

Se concentra totalmente, su cuerpo completamente enfocado en las palabras y el movimiento de su varita. Sólo tendría una oportunidad de hacer esto, si erraba... ¡No! Errar era inaceptable. Estrechando aun más su concentración logro terminar el complicado hechizo vinculante sin problemas.

Cuando lo último de la magia se filtra en los dos magos una nube plateada aparece alrededor de sus muñecas izquierdas y el hechizo termina con un destello y dos intrincados brazaletes aparecieron en la pareja. En ese momento Harry cayó de rodillas sintiéndose completamente drenado y todos pudieron moverse una vez más. Aunque nadie lo hizo. Aun estaban congelados por el shock de lo que había sucedido.

Voldemort fue el primero en reaccionar. Levanto la muñeca hasta el nivel de sus ojos para analizar las runas del brazalete. Él probablemente estaba más acostumbrado a que sus planes se fueran a la mierda, pensó Harry. Dumbledore probablemente esta tan acostumbrado a que las cosa salgan como las quiere, que todavía no puede lidiar con el shock. Ah, bueno, no es problema, pensó satisfecho.

"¡Potter! ¡Qué has hecho!" rugió Voldemort sacando su varita y enviándole un Crucio al chico arrodillado.

"Tom!" grito Dumbledore y desvió su mano terminando el hechizo antes que alcanzara al chico.

"¡Quiero saber que me hizo este idiota!" grito Voldemort mirando con ojos salvajes.

"¡Yo también quiero saber pero esa no es la manera de hacerlo!" lo reto Dumbledore. Girándose hacia Harry le dio al chico la mirad mas sería que tenia. "¡Harry, que has hecho!"

"Lo mismo que usted y Voldemort querían hacerme." respondió Harry sonriendo angelicalmente mientras al fin recuperaba la fuerza y se ponía de pie.

"Todos aquí pensaban que obligarme a casarme era una excelente idea. Cualquier cosa para terminar la guerra, ¿cierto? quiero decir, el fin justifica los medios, ¿no es así? Y todos estaban encantados de que yo por fin encontraría el amor y la estabilidad que necesitaba para sanar y crecer. Bueno, si alguien necesita amor es Voldemort. Usted mismo lo dijo Director. Tom Ryddle nunca experimento el amor y le apuesto mil Galeones que Voldemort tiene aun menos noción de lo que es el amor. ¿Y quién mejor para mostrárselo que el gran Albus Dumbledore? el tiene montones de amor para dar y nadie a quien dárselo. Ahora si lo tiene. Y lo mejor de todo." Harry sonrió muy feliz. "Esto significa que la guerra termino."

Todos jadearon y comenzaron a susurrarles a sus vecinos.

"¡Piénsenlo!" Harry agrego feliz. "¿Quiénes son los dos oponentes en esta guerra? Albus Dumbledore y Lord Voldemort. Ahora ellos pueden sentarse en su cálida sala de estar y conversar sobre sus diferencias y estoy seguro que con el tiempo llegaran a una especie de compromiso y eso nos beneficiara a todos, ¿cierto?"

"¡Harry! ¡No tenias derecho a hacernos esto!" Dumbledore espeto completamente furioso. Voldemort por otro lado parecía que estaba a punto de largarse a reír.

"Y usted no tenía derecho de casarme con algún extraño. ¿Con quién tenía planeado casarme? ¿Severus Snape?" gruño Harry cansado de jugar al niño bueno. La mirada de sorpresa en el viejo rostro del Director lo dijo todo.

"Ya que todo este asunto ha sido resuelto, ya no me necesitan. Así que, me iré en unas necesitadas vacaciones. Nos veremos. O no." y con eso Harry se marcho del Gran Comedor dejando a un público atónito tras él.

"¿Ibas a casarme con Potter?" Severus Snape grito de repente cuando finalmente asimilo las palabras del chico. Lívido se hizo camino hacia su empleador.

"Calma Severus. Era lo mejor." Albus trato de calmar al enojado hombre. "Tú sabes que eres la mejor pareja para Harry cuando se trata de poderío mágico y estoy seguro que tú podrías haberlo mantenido fuera de peligro," trato de explicar.

"¿Se te ocurrió pensar alguna vez que el chico y yo nos odiamos?" Severus dijo con fuerza, para nada complacido.

"Sé que guardas algunos rencores infantiles Severus, pero estoy seguro de que con el tiempo podrías superar todo eso."

Severus parecía aun menos complacido después de esa explicación. Entrecerró sus ojos y sus manos se retorcieron en su varita, estaba a segundos de hechizar a Dumbledore cuando Lucius puso una mano en el hombro de Severus, dándole un apretón. "No lo hechices Severus. No creo que nuestro Lord aprecie que le pospongan su noche de bodas," dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Los dos hombres en la plataforma repentinamente lucieron enfermos.

"Tienes razón, ¿que estaba pensando?" accedió Severus, rápidamente dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su compañero Slytherin. "Mis disculpas, mi Lord, Albus. Estoy seguro que están ansiosos de estar a solas y conocerse. Mejor voy a buscar a Potter para asegurarme que no haga algo estúpido." se inclino con elegancia hacia los dos hombres y se marcho con rapidez.

"Creo que iré contigo Severus. Quiero agradecerle al joven por terminar la guerra," dijo Lucius y también les hizo una reverencia.

Albus y Voldemort los observaron irse incapaces de creer lo que oían. ¡Sus dos principales partidarios los habían dejado! ¡Sin levantar un dedo para ayudarlos a encontrar una salida de este predicamento! para hacer las cosas peores las puertas apenas se habían cerrado tras ellos cuando se oyó su risa histérica. Estaba amortiguada pero aun se escucho en todo el Gran Comedor.

"Director Dumbledore yo y los elfos le deseamos mucha felicidad en su matrimonio," dijo una voz chillona interrumpiendo sus pensamientos de venganza por la deserción que ambos estaban planeando.

"¿Dobby?" Dumbledore dijo sorprendido.

"Si Director. Dobby ha venido a llevarlo a su luna de miel." dijo el pequeño elfo con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Espera un minuto!" dijo con fuerza Voldemort. "¡Nunca accedí a esto! ¡Esto es absurdo!"

"Aun así, todo ha sido arreglado." Dobby dijo con una sonrisa feliz.

"¿Quién arreglo esto?" quiso saber Dumbledore.

"El amo Harry Potter por supuesto señor." dijo orgulloso el elfo.

"¡Tu! ¡Tú lo ayudaste! ¿No es así?" gruño Albus y varias piezas del rompecabezas se armaron."

"Sólo estoy haciendo lo que el amo desea." respondió Dobby dándole al Director una mirada encendida. Avanzando le tomo la mano a los dos hombre y desapareció con ellos.

Mirando alrededor incrédulos Albus y Voldemort se encontraron parados en una playa de arena blanca frente a una casita.

"El amo Harry Potter dijo que pueden quedarse cuanto tiempo lo deseen. Dobby y Twinky están felices de cuidarlos." Dobby dijo feliz, saltando en el mismo lugar. Con un chasquido de sus dedos desapareció, dejando dos magos atónitos detrás.

"¡Esta es tu culpa Albus!" gruño Voldemort.

"¡Mi culpa! ¡Esta es culpa del maldito Harry Potter!" Albus grito enojado. "¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Como se atreve a hacerme esto?"

"¡Es lo que tu ibas a hacerle! ¡Tú le diste la idea!"

"¡No lo habría considerado de no ser por ti!" grito Dumbledore, olvidando momentáneamente con quién estaba hablando.

"¿Yo? ¿Qué hice yo?" Voldemort pregunto confundido.

"Tu ibas a casarte con Harry y..."

"¡Claro que no! ¡Iba a matarlo por fin este Halloween!" dijo con fuerza Voldemort. "¡Tenía un plan maravilloso! ¡A prueba de tontos! pero eso no fue lo que le dijiste a Potter, ¿no es así?" dijo Voldemort, entrecerrando sus ojos rojos. "Le dijiste a todos que yo tenía planeado casarme con el mocoso para tu hacer lo mismo, como único medio de defensa. ¡Y tienen el coraje de llamarme bastardo sin corazón!"

"Sí, bueno, necesitaba una excusa para casar a Harry y Severus. Esos dos pueden ser exasperadamente obstinados a veces. En realidad no sé cómo pude soportarlos." Dumbledore suspiro con aire taciturno.

"Porque los necesitabas," Voldemort dijo con aire de suficiencia. "No se tu pero yo no tengo intención de estar parado al sol mas tiempo. Voy a ver qué tipo de prisión Potter arreglo para nosotros." y con eso el Señor mas Oscuro de los últimos siglos se dirigió a la casita.

Mirando alrededor derrotado el Gran Albus Dumbledore suspiro antes de seguir a su esposo.

Severus y Lucius apenas lograron salir del Gran Comedor antes de colapsar en risa histérica.

"¿Vi-viste la e-expresión de sus ro-rostros cuando se di-dieron cuenta lo que Po-potter había hecho?" tartamudeo Lucius por la risa apoyándose débilmente contra Severus.

"¡Pensé que harían volar el castillo en mil pedazos!" Severus dijo sin aliento. "¡Nunca en un millón de años pensé que alguien podría superar a esos dos!"

"¡No tenía idea que el chico fuera tan Slytherin!" comento Lucius una vez que se hubo calmado un poco. "¿De verdad crees que se marche?"

"No lo sé. Por alguna razón me daría pena verlo marchar." dijo Severus con una mirada pensativa en el rostro.

"¿Deberíamos ir a buscarlo?"

"Vamos," Severus asintió alejándose de la pared. No tenía deseos de permanecer allí cuando los que aun están adentro lograran comprender lo sucedido.

Les tomo un tiempo pero con ayuda de algunos elfos domésticos encontraron al Niño-Que-Los-Engaño-A-Todos en su dormitorio, empacando.

"¿Vas a alguna parte?" Severus pregunto entretenido.

Harry los miro con severidad. Decidiendo que no eran amenaza volvió a empacar, no que le quedara mucho.

"Como ya dije, creo que necesito vacaciones. ¿Supongo que no están aquí para cobrar venganza por lo que hice?" dijo Harry eventualmente cuando termino.

"Por el contrario," respondió Lucius. "Hemos venido a darle nuestros agradecimiento y a felicitarlo por su exitosa venganza. Fue muy Slytherin de su parte," añadió con picardía.

"Bueno, uno debe hacer lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir en este mundo." dijo Harry tratando de sonar despreocupado. Fue arruinado cuando infantilmente continuo: "Aunque fue genial, ¿no es así?"

"Si, fue muy... genial." accedió Severus.

"Dígame Sr. Malfoy, ¿de verdad Voldemort planeaba casarme con él, o fue algo que invento Dumbledore para que yo accediera a sus planes?"

"Por favor llámame Lucius. Y no, no estaba al tanto de ese tipo de planes. El último plan de mi antiguo Señor involucraba un laberinto lleno de monstruos. Estaba planeando una pequeña reunión en Halloween contigo como entretenimiento principal dijo Lucius en tono de disculpa.

"Huh, eso pensé," murmuro Harry.

"¿Sospechabas que era un engaño desde el principio? ¿Pero cómo?" pregunto Severus. Ni siquiera él había sabido si la amenaza era real o no.

"¿La verdad? el plan no sonaba como algo con lo que saldría el viejo ojos rojos. Pensé que por primera vez estaba siguiendo los consejos de Lucius." Harry admitió con una sonrisa. "Pero mientras mas lo pensaba mas... equivocado... me sentía. Así que decidí hacer planes propios. Afortunadamente para mi, funciono."

Lucius y Severus se largaron a reír una vez más.

"Yo diría que funciono muy bien." dijo Malfoy cuando pudo volver a hablar. "¿Que planeas hacer ahora? Aun necesitas terminar tu educación, sabes."

"Lo sé. Pero no creo que pueda hacerlo aquí. Las cosas se volverán bastante alocadas por un tiempo. Fudge me acosara. La prensa demandara entrevistas y ahora que la noción ha sido plantada en la cabeza de todos seré inundado con ofertas de matrimonio y cosas así." Harry declaro con tristeza.

Severus y Lucius intercambiaron una mirada. El chico los había ayudado a deshacerse de los amos tras esta guerra. Era tiempo que alguien le diera una mano al chico.

"¿Por qué no vienes a la Mansión Malfoy hasta que decidas que quieras hacer?" ofreció Lucius. "Las protecciones allí son las mejores en el país; nadie te encontrara allí a menos que tú quieras."

"No lo sé." Harry dijo completamente sorprendido por la oferta.

"Sé que hemos estado en bandos opuestos de la guerra hasta ahora pero la guerra termino. Es tiempo que todos comencemos a reconstruir nuestras vidas. Además, no hay ningún mortífago vivo hoy que no te agradezca por lo que hiciste. Ha sido totalmente imposible convivir con el Señor Oscuro estos últimos años. Ser un espíritu sin cuerpo lo cambio y no para mejor. Casi siento lastima por Dumbledore. Casi."

Harry miro fijamente al rubio. Le echo una ojeada a Snape tratando de figurar que responder. La oferta era generosa. Y de acuerdo a las Reglas de Hospitalidad Lucius no podía lastimarlo mientras fuera un invitado en la Mansión.

"¡Muy bien, acepto!" accedió Harry ofreciéndole su mano a Malfoy. Probablemente lamentaría esto después, pero qué diablos. ¿Que era la vida sin un poco de emoción?

¿Fin?


End file.
